Vesna
Background Vesna wasn't born the natural way. Because her parents couldn't have children on their own, they seeked for Hermes, who also created the Prototypes for the Organon, and begged him to create their own child. Morana on the other side had to promise to take care of Argus, who was already adopted by Ulysses, to help both with the plans of destroying Deponia. So Vesna was created. While Theodor was outseas, selling junk, Morana and Vesna were part of the Organon. Because of having 1/16 Organon gene herself, Vesna grew up as aggressive child, which made her parents decide to ask a Doctor to build an implant to change Vesnas character. After Argus was old enough to get trained in Bailiff duties, Morana, her Husband and her little daughter left the Organon and settled down on the Floating Black Market, to get some 'fresh air'. After turning 13, her mother became sick and died shortly afterwards. Her father offered her to let her travel with him, but she refused and rather wanted to travel through Deponia to find inner peace. At this time around, her hair also changed from black (like her mother's haircolor) to platinblonde – another little 'failure' from Hermes. Vesna traveled 4 years before returning to the Floating Black Market and became Doc's Assisstant. Under his wing, she got a lot of knowledge about medicine and soon she could use it to take care of Amerena who came severely injured from an attack of the Organon in her hometown. Chaos on Deponia A few years went by and Vesna met Rufus, who came to Doc's office to help taking care of Goal, who was found by Rufus with a broken implant. Vesna wasn't really fond of Rufus, but changed her mind, after he helped the Rebels to come up with a plan to end the terror reign of the Organon. Vesna and Amerena got close before and both ended up becoming one of the most important members. As the Organon decided to attack her hometown, Vesna tried to protect it but got caught and imprisoned. Argus got fond of her brain implant and decided to keep her mind for later – probably to save the datas which Goal had in her implant, since he wanted to steal them. While in an interrogation, they ended up having intercourse and with Vesna being impregnated. They both fell in love and became a couple with Vesna swearing to support the Organons. Goodbye Deponia Argus gave her a new uniform, it was quite a mix between Argus' one and those standard of the Soldiers. While Argus chased down Goal and Rufus, Vesna's jealousy grew, which made her became more bitter and sour. She mostly supported Argus and his decisions. On the high boat and before Argus, Rufus and Cletus was send to stop the transmitter, Vesna begged Argus to stay. He answered with asking her to marry him, but she couldn't answer, he had to go. As Goal decided to follow the prototypes, Vesna came along, Goal saved Cletus, Vesna saved Argus and both had to witness Rufus falling to death. On Elysium, Argus wanted to finally hear her answer of his question. She of course said yes and admitted that she was pregnant. They got married sometime later and gave birth to a son named Ikarus and five years later, their daughter, Freya, followed. Deponia Doomsday It's unknown which fate went over Vesna, she never was found on the crashed Elysium, neither does her already born son. Trivia * As Child, she had black, curled hair, like her mother. * Vesna smoked pot a few times and one time she got so high, she woke up with a tongue piercing afterwards. * At the beginning of Deponia Doomsday, Vesna was turning 24 and when Rufus visits Doc, he may join her birthday party. * Vesna can sew, she was taught to do so by her mother. Kategorie:Characters Kategorie:Female